Currently, more and more devices are capable of recognizing and being controlled by gesture operations. Specifically, these devices may use a touch sensing module to capture a gesture performed by a user and obtain a movement trajectory of the gesture. For example, every time the touch sensing module senses a swiping operation and determines that the swiping operation meets a preset reporting condition, the touch sensing module may report a swipe gesture event. For example, to look up a contact list displayed by the smart device, a user may swipe on the touch sensor. Meanwhile, a computing module of the smart device scrolls the contact list by a preset number of rows each time it receives a report of a swipe gesture event from the touch sensing module. As such, the user is required to repeatedly swipe on the touch sensor in order to continuously scroll the contact list. Such repeated swiping can be tedious.